Ironforge Senate (Dormant)
Category:Dormant Category:Groups Introduction The Ironforge Senate is made up of the greatest explorers, warriors, and hunters from Khaz Modan. Recently, King Magni Bronzebeard has called for the Senate to gather once again in the face of an everchanging world. Upcoming Meeting The second meeting of the Senate will be Sunday, January 28th, at 8 p.m. in the Hall of Explorers. Beverages will be provided, though seantors may wish to bring tons of booze (and enough to share with your colleagues). Senators are asked to dress appropriately and perhaps bathe prior to convening. The agenda will be posted in accordance with all relevant bylaws and in accordance with the wishes of the glorious and just King Magni Bronzebeard. Location The august Senate of Ironforge meets on a roughly bi-weekly basis in the Hall of Explorers in Ironforge, with exact dates and times posted for all to see. The public is welcome to attend these proceedings. Senators The Senate Leader is Macbano *Hounder, a gnome representing the Gnomes. *Balloch, a priest representing the Dwarves of Menenthil Harbor. *Engus, an ambassador from the Windhammer Clan. Minutes of Past Meetings January 10th As recorded by Senator Macbano The Senate was called to order at 8 p.m. on Wednesday the 10th of January. Macbano, Hounder, Jackob, Engus and Dangnabit were all in attendance. Hounder was elected to lead the Gnomish Delegation and Engus was selected to lead the Windhammer clan. The first order of business concerned the Dark Portal and the events surrounding that. It was decided that both Aerie Peak and Ironforge needed to be defended and that there should be an expedition to the Blasted Lands to investigate. Jackob was nominated to lead the force by Engus and Dangnabit, and Macbano agreed to send out a Call to Arms across Khaz Modan in support. The Second Item on the agenda were reports from the front lines. Macbano congratulated the alliance forces on successfully driving the Frostwolf Clan back in Alterac Valley. He noted however, that successes in Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin were a rare commodity. Macbano suggested that more forces be sent to this area. Jackob and Dangnabit both stated that the main problem in these areas was organization. The Senate vowed to help better organize the armies in these areas. The Third item was a petition from High Admiral Engus. He called for a trade agreement in which the Windhammers and Wildhammers would trade gryphons and iron ore for beer, boar meat, and military assistance against the Horde and troll forces in the Hinterlands. The Senate agreed to the deal however, Macbano noted that the Dark Portal Crisis was priority number one meaning any sustained offensive against the Horde would have to wait. Engus also sought approval to build a port on Darrowmere Lake to launch a fleet. Macbano stated that Ironforge would not have a problem with this but stated that it would be wise to discuss this matter with the humans. Hounder was also concerned that forces in Scholomance could pose a major threat to the fleet. The Senate agreed that a port and fleet in Darrowmere Lake would benefit the effort against the Scourge and promised to bring it up with the humans. No more items were brought up and the meeting of the Senate was adjourned. The next meeting of the Senate was tentatively scheduled for January 24. ---- OOC Information By Macbano *1. The point of contact for the Senate will be Macbano and this character alone. *2. While the Senate is mainly to help encourage the roleplay of Dwarven and Gnomish RP, all races except Orc, Troll, Forsaken, Cows, and Blood Elves (the clothed and male variety anyway) will be allowed to participate in whatever way they deem fit. *3. There will be no Ironforge Senate Guild. Any member of any guild regardless of level is welcome to participate so long as it isn't in a disruptive manner. *4. The long term goal of this group is to foster a sense of community and to give back as well. I want to see the Senate grow into an organization which assists newer players, bring more into the RP fold, and help organize fun PvE and PvP events. *5. This will be my last attempt to put this together. With my luck something will come up that will keep me from making the first meeting. If such a thing would occur, I give someone else permission to carry on the idea and I would be happy to go along as a mere participant if such an event were to occur.